RKO to HELL version 1
by team-switzerland618
Summary: What happens when Randy punts Shane, then RKOs Stephanie? Contains disciplinary spanking/ caning of Randy from none other than "daddy" HHH. Full summary inside! (story chopped into chapters for easier read)
1. Chapter 1

AN: Story contains disciplinary spanking/ caning of adult. HHH/Stephanie are the "parents" of Randy Orton and others. How else can they keep the wrestlers in line?

Asterisk (***) symbolize scenes from the video clips

I don't know what came over me. One minute is was just a normal match, the next Stephanie was knocked out cold.

The problem is that Hunter (HHH) is like a father figure to me and the members of the Authority are like my family in real life. I know that going off script and really taking it to Shane will end with me getting my ass beat. (**see Randy Orton vs Shane McMahon unsanctioned match and Randy Orton RKOs Stephanie McMahon videos for more detailed fight.**)

***I went into this match fed up with the abuse my character had been getting the past few weeks by the Authority. I knew I had to beat Shane to show them that I was not backing down from them. The more they push me, the more I would fight back. This was an unsanctioned match so I knew I could finally get my revenge. I just knew that I had to plan it very carefully. I had to let Shane wear himself down, thinking that he was beating me, before I would get up and attack.

My plan was working. The match was underway and I had been knocked down many times, struggling to get back up. Or so he thought. I got the upper hand a few times and rammed him into the corner of the ring. Then going for the third hit to Shane, he reversed it and threw me into the announcer's table. At that point he had dragged me into the ring practically unconscious and set a chair between the ropes ready to jump through it so that he would hit me in the face. Just as he was climbing to the top robes the rest of my team legacy, Ted and Cody, came out. I did not know they were coming out but it was a welcomed distraction to Shane. They hit him around a few times and got him to the floor that is when I made my move. I stood up motioned for legacy to step back where I delivered a punt to his face. It felt great! As I was contemplating my final move I hear the crowd starting to get loud and look up to see Stephanie McMahon running down the ramp quickly towards her unconscious brother. Shit! I stepped back as she entered the ring, bent over him crying his name. I smirked. How over dramatic can you get? I stalked towards Shane's body and Stephanie. She finally realized we were still in the ring and stood to face me. "How could you do this to him Randy? What were you thinking?..." She kept yelling, my anger quickly rising. Then she slapped me. That did it. RKO to Stephanie. I stumbled up and fell into the ropes, realization of what I did hitting me like a ton of bricks. I was about to go make sure she was okay, even though it would mean breaking character, I truly was worried about out her. That's when I noticed Hunter, HHH, running towards his wife, clearly pissed. I knew I had to get out of there and fast. Cody, Ted, and I ran out of that ring and up the ramp faster than I think we ever had before. We paused and turned around to see Hunter starting back at us, well mainly me, with pure rage. Fuck!***


	2. Chapter 2

Backstage

I am freaking out. The pure terror coursing through my veins about what I had just done and what would come of it. I knew Hunter would expect me to go to his office to talk this out... and deal with punishments... but I just couldn't face him. Not now. We ran to the locker room, hoping it was empty. Ted and Cody were anxiously standing by.

"What are we supposed to do Randy?" Cody asked, on the verge of tears. "I'm scared. I've never been in trouble at work before."

"You two don't need to do anything. You didn't help me knock him out and you did not do your finishing maneuver to Stephanie McMahon. You are not the ones in trouble. I am sure about that." I was trying to be reassuring but I'm sure they could hear the fear in my voice.

"But randy, we did come into the fight and knock him around too..." Cody argued.

"But you are not the one that made both of them unconscious. The worst you will get is a lecture about not interfering but I honestly believe that Hunter will not be mad at either of you for the actual fight..." The door opened and I saw Cody and Ted's eyes grow and they both became very stiff. I knew hell was coming. I turned around to come eye to eye with an extremely pissed off HHH.

"All of you in my office. NOW!" Hunter yelled. He was pissed

*in the office

"SIT." Hunter commanded. "What the hell was that? I want an explanation and I want it now... Cody, care to tell me what happened?"

"Umm, well, me and Ted, we, um..." Cody stammered.

"You what?" He was clearly impatient and I knew hesitation would only make him angrier.

"Please Hunter, sir, don't be mad at them. They honestly had no idea what I was planning. They only had good intentions of helping me. They did not go out there to hurt Shane. Please believe me sir." I quickly explained. His gaze shifted from me to your Legacy brothers.

"Is that true boys?"

"Yes... yes sir" they both answered.

"Fine. Then I want you two to listen and listen well. The next match you interrupt, good intentions or not, you will be getting more than a lecture. I don't care how good your intention was today. The fact that it happened and resulted in Shane and Steph being knocked unconscious, you both are banned from ringside, yes even each other's matches," he interjected upon seeing their shocked faces glance at each other. "Until further notice. Do you understand?"

"Yes Hunter. Sir." Cody agreed

"It will never happen sir." Ted promised

"Good. Now go pack up and wait for us in the locker room. We will be joining you soon." HHH ordered as they turned to leave. "And you might want to pack up Randy's things as well. We might be a while." They nodded as they gave me sympathetic glances before running out of the office. (*they are staying at the same hotel and Hunter had given them all a ride to the arena. They are in different rooms though*)

Shit. Now it was just me and my angry _father_.

"Okay Randy, start talking..."Backstage

I am freaking out. The pure terror coursing through my veins about what I had just done and what would come of it. I knew Hunter would expect me to go to his office to talk this out... and deal with punishments... but I just couldn't face him. Not now. We ran to the locker room, hoping it was empty. Ted and Cody were anxiously standing by.

"What are we supposed to do Randy?" Cody asked, on the verge of tears. "I'm scared. I've never been in trouble at work before."

"You two don't need to do anything. You didn't help me knock him out and you did not do your finishing maneuver to Stephanie McMahon. You are not the ones in trouble. I am sure about that." I was trying to be reassuring but I'm sure they could hear the fear in my voice.

"But randy, we did come into the fight and knock him around too..." Cody argued.

"But you are not the one that made both of them unconscious. The worst you will get is a lecture about not interfering but I honestly believe that Hunter will not be mad at either of you for the actual fight..." The door opened and I saw Cody and Ted's eyes grow and they both became very stiff. I knew hell was coming. I turned around to come eye to eye with an extremely pissed off HHH.

"All of you in my office. NOW!" Hunter yelled. He was pissed

*in the office

"SIT." Hunter commanded. "What the hell was that? I want an explanation and I want it now... Cody, care to tell me what happened?"

"Umm, well, me and Ted, we, um..." Cody stammered.

"You what?" He was clearly impatient and I knew hesitation would only make him angrier.

"Please Hunter, sir, don't be mad at them. They honestly had no idea what I was planning. They only had good intentions of helping me. They did not go out there to hurt Shane. Please believe me sir." I quickly explained. His gaze shifted from me to your Legacy brothers.

"Is that true boys?"

"Yes... yes sir" they both answered.

"Fine. Then I want you two to listen and listen well. The next match you interrupt, good intentions or not, you will be getting more than a lecture. I don't care how good your intention was today. The fact that it happened and resulted in Shane and Steph being knocked unconscious, you both are banned from ringside, yes even each other's matches," he interjected upon seeing their shocked faces glance at each other. "Until further notice. Do you understand?"

"Yes Hunter. Sir." Cody agreed

"It will never happen sir." Ted promised

"Good. Now go pack up and wait for us in the locker room. We will be joining you soon." HHH ordered as they turned to leave. "And you might want to pack up Randy's things as well. We might be a while." They nodded as they gave me sympathetic glances before running out of the office. (*they are staying at the same hotel and Hunter had given them all a ride to the arena. They are in different rooms though*)

Shit. Now it was just me and my angry _father_.

"Okay Randy, start talking..."


	3. Chapter 3

I took a deep breath and let myself ramble out an explanation that I hope sounded decent, "okay well I was fed up with the abuse that the Authority has been giving me recently and I wanted to do something about it. I honestly didn't expect it to get as far as it did. Yes I wanted to hurt Shane. I wanted payback. But I promise I never wanted what happened out there to really happen. I feel absolutely terrible and I'm so sorry." Speaking fast and holding back tears I continued. "I had no idea Legacy would come out. If I had any idea that they would come out, I would have made sure to tell them to stay away. They don't need to be involved in this and I feel bad that they even had to get that lecture. I am such a horrible person and I'm so sorry and I understand if you can never forgive me. Just believe me that I am so sorry..."

"Hey. Look at me. It was a mistake and trust me, you will be punished for it but you will eventually be forgiven. Don't ever think anything you do could ever warrant us to not forgive you. We love you. Me, Stephanie, the whole family, and I'm sure that even most of the roster love you," he smirked. "So that was the explanation for Shane, now what about Steph?"

I shrunk farther back into the chair, wishing I could make myself disappear.

I took a deep breath and tried to explain, "Stephanie was never a target. She never has been. When she came into the ring, I realized what I had done to Shane and was in shock. I had walked towards her because I was going to apologize. I really hadn't meant to hurt him that badly. When she saw me and stood up and started yelling I could feel myself losing control. I told her to please wait to talk about it in the office. I knew I was not in control and needed to get out of the situation. I was begging her to please wait but she wouldn't listen. That's when she slapped me and I guess I lost it. It was pure instinct I swear. I would never try to hurt Steph. I love her. And you. And respect you both as the parents I never had. As soon as I got up and saw her laying on the floor, regret instantly flooded over me. I was ready to break character to make sure she was alright when you came down the ramp and I panicked. I'm really sorry."

"Wow. That's quite the explanation. I do believe that Steph was an accident but that does not mean it can go unpunished; however, if you can answer me this honestly, I might make one your punishments slightly easier."

"Punishments? More than one?"

"Yes. You are getting two punishments because you hurt two people." I nodded. That was fair, I guess. "Now, answer me this, why didn't you come to me sooner and talk about how this storyline was effecting you and ask for it to change or end soon?"

"I really don't know. I don't think it ever crossed my mind. I don't think I fully realized how out of control it was getting."

"Alright. That makes sense but from now on, every storyline you are involved in, you will be taking to me about it throughout its course to make sure this never happens again."

"Yes sir," this was not going to be good. Not for my ass.

"Now, this is what we are going to do. First you will be spanked for the attack on Shane. Second, you will be getting my belt for the RKO to Stephanie..."

"The belt? Please no. I promise it will never happen again. Please dad..." I panicked. I had only gotten in enough trouble to warrant the belt once before and it was the worst pain I have ever felt. Getting beat up in the ring, thrown through tables and hit with metal objects doesn't even come close to comparison. (HHH POV: he had never called me dad before. I kind of like it.)

**Back to Randy's pov.

"Yes. You are getting the belt for attacking _my wife_ and you will not fight me on this. Since you were honest with me I wasn't going to give you very much but if you keep it up, you will be getting double."

Damn it. I need to just stop talking. This was not where I expected this conversation to go. "Yes sir,"

"Okay, I want you to stand in the corner and think about what happened and how you will atone for everything."

"The corner? I'm not a small child Hunter..."

"Do you want to try that again? Perhaps with a yes sir? "

"Yes sir. But really, this is ridiculous..."

"You just earned extras with the belt for arguing. This is for both of us to calm down and get in the right frame of mind. This is not the punishment. Now go to the corner." I nodded and walked over.

Fuck! Why can't I keep my mouth shut? I had gotten him to shorten this and now I made it worse. I am such an idiot. Fucking hell, I am screwed.

*10 long minutes later

"Aright Randy, come here,"


	4. Chapter 4

I slowly turned around to face what would be one of the worst punishments I had ever received. I froze when I saw Hunter sitting on his tall chair with no arm rests. "Not over your knee Hunter... can't I just bend over your desk or the couch? Please?"

"You really want to add more to your punishments, don't you? You will come get over my lap within the next 5 seconds or I will skip the extra smacks with the belt and add a 3rd punishment instead."

"Yes sir. I am just really nervous. I've never done something this bad before. I don't know that I can handle this Hunter..." I could feel the tears welling up again. I nervously glanced up to meet his eyes and was met with a look of sympathy.

Hunter pulled me into his famous bear hug, then pulled back, holding me at arm's length, to talk. "Randy, listen to me. This will not be as horrible as you are making it out to be in your mind. I promise we will get through this together and when it it's finished, you will be forgiven. At least, off camera," he smirked. "You are so strong Randy and I know you can do this. You just have to trust that I know what I am doing and I know the limits of what you can handle and I will never abuse that. Okay?"

"Okay," I sniffled out. He released me and sat back down.

"Pants down and get over my lap so we can get this over with Randy,"

"Pan..." I started and was quickly interrupted.

"Yes, pants off, you can keep your underwear for this part though."

As quickly as I could, I threw off my pants and got over his lap. Since I couldn't avoid it, I might as well do it quickly. This was so embarrassing. I laid there waiting for the first smack to come. It was the hardest to take. Not because it hurt, but because of the dreaded initial shock and sting that you are never quite prepared for.

SMACK!

"SHIT!"

"Excuse me?"

"Sorry, so sorry. It slipped out."

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK

The swats kept coming.

**HHH POV**

After around 40 moderate strength, fast spanks, I felt the shift in his body from trying to escape to accepting the punishment. I slowed the tempo and began the slow, hard spanks and began the lecture.

"Tell me why you are getting this spanking Randy?" Emphasizing every few words with a spank, and continuing during his explanation.

"Because I attacked, owww, Shane. Knocked him out. Wasn't the plan, owww." He stumbled out.

"What caused all of this?"

"Let the Viper's character control Randy Orton's life. Please stop"

I found it interesting how he referred to himself as his character in the first person. "And what will you do if this happens again?"

"I'll. ... I'll talk to... to you," he cried out.

"That's right, my good son," enough talk for now. I continued the spanking, increasing the tempo and intensity.

Owww.. Please stop... daddy please... owwwiee... It hurts... please, no more.. I'm sorry... so so sorry daddy... please

"We're almost done, son. Just hang in there for me. Final 20, then you can rest for a little while," he nodded and started sobbing harder at this point. Partially from relief that it was nearly over, but partially in dread because the last 20 was no joke.

The last 20 spanks, how I do it, are the hardest of them all, but are delivered very slowly so that each is felt and it drives the punishment home, so to speak. I hated this part just as much as the person receiving it because as much of a hard ass I am, it really does hurt me to have to hurt others.

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK "half way there. You're doing so good my son," I felt his body finally give in to the punishment and go limp over my knee. I finished the last 10 as fast as I could.

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK

Finally it was over. I quickly gathered his sobbing body into my arms, setting him on my lap, and held him tightly, whispering soothing words to him as he cried it all out. "It's okay baby. I've got you. Just let it all out..."

About 10 minutes passed when Randy started to stir and the crying finally stopped. I let him off my lap, as it was embarrassing for him, and stood with him, holding him at arm's length.

"I'm sorry Hunter. I'm so sorry. It won't happen again." He apologized, avoiding eye contact.

"Hey, look at me," he did. "It's okay. What happened with Shane is in the past with me. You still need to apologize and I'm sure it will play out in WWE, but from our personal side, it's all done and forgiven."

"Yes sir. And I'll apologize to Shane and Steph tonight."

"Good boy." I really was proud of him. He is such a great kid. Unfortunately we had one more thing to discuss. "Now, there is still the second issue, the RKO to Stephanie, but I don't think you can handle that right now. I think we will deal with that tomorrow morning. After that, all of this will be forgiven and forgotten."

"Yes dad... hunter..." he sputtered.

"Hey, you can call me dad. It's fine with me. I noticed you called me dad during your punishment today and I liked it." I smiled.

"Thanks, _dad_." He smiled and leaned in for a hug which I happily gave.

"Alright, come on. I'm sure Cody and Ted think I've murdered you by now." He just nodded and laughed.


	5. Chapter 5

**dressing room with Cody and Ted (no pov)

"OK, what is happening in there? It's been almost an hour." Cody asked. He was very worried about Randy.

"Hey hey hey, I'm sure everything is fine. I have been in trouble with Hunter once before and I swear we were in the office for 2 hours. Plus you know Randy, I bet he is putting up one hell of a fight. Either that, or he feels so guilty that he shut down. No matter what, I'm guessing that because of the severity of this, he would be lucky to get out of that office in 2 hours." Ted just wanted Cody to calm down. He knew Hunters method of punishment when it came to his and Randy's relationship. Cody did not need to know that information, not yet at least.

"Alright, if you're sure."

"Yeah, I'm sure," about him getting his ass beat, but you don't need to know that.

*30 minutes later

The door opens and in walks Randy and Hunter laughing about something.

"Hey, what's so funny guys?" Ted asked.

"Oh nothing, just something _dad_ said," Randy managed to get out, starting to laugh again. The looks on their faces was priceless.

"Umm, alright."

"So, are we heading back to the hotel now?" Cody asked.

"Yep. Do you have all of your stuff and Randy's gathered up?" Hunter inquired.

"Yes sir," Cody answered, avoiding eye contact, still feeling uncomfortable around Hunter, and feeling like he had to walk on eggshells. Terrified to get in trouble.

"Cody, relax. Your involvement is forgiven and forgotten personally. As I told Randy, we still have to deal with it on TV but personally, it's all over."

"Okay."

*At the hotel (Randy, Cody, and Ted are sharing a room)

"So Randy, what really happened in there?" Ted asked while Cody was in the shower.

Randy took a deep breath, staring down his friend in warning for him to never repeat this. "He spanked me for the attack on Shane. Then tomorrow I have to go back to his office where he is going to use his belt on me for the RKO to Stephanie. I'm not sure I can handle that."

"Hey, I know you can handle it. Once it's done, everything can go back to normal. Don't stress about it because I know you and I know the more nervous you are, the more likely you will fight back and that will not end well for you."

"Yeah, I know that. He had taken a few hits off at first since I was, as he said, being very open and honest with my answers to his hundreds of questions. Then, I had to go and open my dumb ass mouth when I was in the clear, and he added back double what he took away. I really can't handle this Teddy." And here comes the tears. Fuck!

Ted pulls me into a hug and I just let the tears flow, not feeling any less of a man for it either.

I don't know how much time passes but eventually Cody comes out of the bathroom and sees me crying on Ted's shoulder still.

"Ummm, Randy, are you okay? What's going on?"

I glance up at Cody with tears coming down my face. Seeing the worry makes me well up again. I lean back and stare at Ted and nod. I want him to tell Cody everything. I go lay on the bed and Cody joins me, pulling me into his lap so I can lean against him. Ted looks for my permission a second time, really making sure I wanted him to tell. I nod again.

"Okay Cody, what I tell you does not leave this room, understand?"

"Yes, I promise. Just please tell me what is going on."

Ted proceed to tell him everything. From the first time he found out about it, to how it happens, lecture then punishment then comfort and absolution, to what happened today and what will happen tomorrow. "...and after tomorrow everything will go back to normal and no one will ever speak of it again."

"Wow, that's a lot to take in. Randy are you sure you're alright with this?"

"Yes, Cody. It's all good, I promise." I knew the thought of abuse had entered his mind. "Hunter does not, in any way shape or form, abuse me. I trust him to know how much I can handle and not abuse that trust and power. Besides, you know I could very easily beat his ass if I needed to."

"Okay. Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah, I mean my ass feels like it's on fire but it's definitely not the worst pain I've ever dealt with. Tomorrow will be another story for sure because I've only felt his belt once belt for and that hurt like a bitch. Plus I have to go apologize to Shane and Stephanie tonight. That will be interesting."

"Why don't you just go get it over with, the apologies, then we can relax the rest of the night because the longer you wait, the harder it will be." Ted suggested.

"Yeah, you're right. Let me go shower first then I will go." Ted knew me too well and that I was trying to stall. I needed to be forced to get moving so I could be done with it. *After shower*

"Okay, I guess I guess better go apologize now. Wish me luck. I hope I'm not gone long."

"Good luck Randy. See you soon." Cody says. I just nod my thanks and head out, down the hall to the McMahon room.


	6. Chapter 6

I'm standing outside their room trying to build up the courage to knock. I must have stood there for 5 minutes before I took a deep breath, knocked, and waited for the chaos to unfold.

Hunter opened the door. "Hello Randy. What are you doing here?"

"I came to apologize Hunter, to Shane and Stephanie."

"Well Shane went downstairs to the gym and Steph is taking a shower. Do you want to come back in an hour or two?"

"Umm actually, is it okay if I wait here?" _Because if I go back to my room, I don't know if I do have the courage to come back here._

"Yeah, I guess that's okay, but you will wait for them in the corner."

"Yes sir," I'm trying to get out of here with no extra punishments.

I walked in and Hunter led me by the arm to the only unoccupied corner. "Steph will get you out whenever she is finished. I am going to go workout. Me and Shane won't come back until Steph texts us." I nodded. I heard Hunter enter the bathroom to tell Steph what was happening, then I heard him leave the room. Now I wait.

*20-30 minutes later.

I was starting to wonder if Stephanie was ever going to come out of the bathroom. My stomach was in knots. I was about to turn around and leave when I heard the door open, finally.

The tension in the room was strong, at least, that's how I felt. I could hear her moving around the room slowly, then sitting down. I wonder if she forgot about me. It must have been another 5 or 10 minutes, practically forever when you are staring at the white wall for an hour, before she finally told me to turn around.

I took a deep breath and turned to face my fate.

"Come have a seat Randy." She ordered, eyeing the chair across from her.

Very slowly, I took a seat and hesitantly looked up to meet her gaze. To be honest, she didn't look as mad as I was expecting. She looked mad, don't get me wrong, but not mad enough to kill me, which is what I was kind of expecting.

"Steph… I…" She held up her hand to stop me.

"Not yet Randy. First, let me tell you that if you ever touch me like that again without my consent, I will be the one taking my cane to your ass. I am not joking. You do realize the hundreds of things that could have happened from your RKO tantrum? I could be in the hospital. I could have broken bones. Hell Randy, I could have died…" No one said Steph was not dramatic! "Seriously though, if Hunter hadn't already spanked you and didn't plan on using the belt tomorrow, I would be caning you right now."

"Steph, please. I'm so sorry. I never meant for that to happen. I just got caught up in the moment and my instincts took over. I would never hurt you on purpose. I respect you too much for that, honest. Please forgive me. I will do whatever it takes to get back into your good graces, even if you want to cane me as well. Just know that I am so sorry and that it will never happen again…"

"You asking for my cane does show me how sorry you are. I will accept your apology, just not right now," I looked at her in pure disbelief. "Not to be mean Randy, I do love you also and I will eventually accept your apology. I just feel that this is premature since you haven't actually been punished yet." I nodded in understanding. That made sense.

"Can you punish me Stephanie? I want to get it over with. I don't know that I will be able to sleep tonight with this unresolved." That was probably the dumbest thing I had ever suggested, but I knew my conscious would eat away at me tonight and sleeping would be nearly impossible.

"You would rather take my cane over Hunter's belt? I don't think Hunter will agree."

"I would take both…" more stupid word vomit. "I disappointed you both, you should both get to punish me…"

"Randy, I don't know that this is a good idea…" I could tell that she would rather wait and let Hunter deal with everything tomorrow but I could also tell that she wanted to punish me, since the attack was against her.

"Look. I know I am being an idiot, that no one has ever asked for extra punishment, but I feel like since I attacked you, you should punish me, I mean, why let Hunter fight your battles for you? You can handle it…" I egged her on. I don't know what had gotten into me, but I couldn't stop now.

"Fine, you want more punishment, you got it…" Fuck, I made her mad. Definitely not what I was going for. "Go lean over the bed with your pants and underwear down."

"Underwear too? Really?"

"That's what I said. Do it now or I will double mine and hunters punishments,"

"Yes ma'am,"

I heard her walk away as I undressed and leaned over the bed. I heard a suitcase open and all too soon, I felt the wooden cane rubbing against my ass. "You will count and apologize after each hit. There is no set number so don't ask. I will stop when I feel you have learned your lesson. I would hope you learn it fast, seeing how your ass is still red from earlier and knowing what is still coming in the morning…"

"Yes ma'am. I understand."

CRACK

"1 Ma'am sorry for attacking you"

CRACK

"2 ma'am I'm sorry"

CRACK... CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK

"10 ma'am, please stop. I'm so sorry.

"You're doing so good Randy, almost done,"

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK...

"15 ma'am" I choked out, tears streaming down my face. "Sorry, so sorry..."

"We're all done Randy. You can stand up," as I did, Steph pulled me into a bear hug and let me cry it out. "I forgive you Randy, it's all over. You took that so well." I nodded into her embrace. A few minutes later, I calmed down enough to pull away. I glanced up and met her eyes, "sorry,"

"Hey, no more of that. I forgive you. Just don't do it again. I will make the next time much worse. You don't want to test me on that"

"Yes ma'am." I gave her another hug then went and sat on the couch. Bad idea. Can't sit with a sore ass. Guess I'm standing for the next few days. "So, do you think you could get Hunter to at least go easy on me tomorrow?" I asked more of a joke but maybe I would get lucky.

"Randy, randy, randy... unfortunately I can't do that, as I'm sure you know. I will tell him what happened with the cane so maybe you'll get lucky and he will go easier tomorrow, but I will not ask him to lessen your punishment. Honestly, I think he would get mad and make it worse. So let's just let it play out tomorrow, for everyone's sake." She smirked.

"Alright. That's probably smart..." As much as I hoped and prayed that Hunter would altogether skip the punishment tomorrow, I knew it was a lost cause. The best I could hope for is for him to shorten it. "Steph?"

"Yes Randy?"

"Can you let Hunter know that we are done, we are done right? So I can talk to Shane."

"Yes, we are done. I will go call him." She walked into the bathroom, the only "room" with privacy in a hotel, to make the call. I could hear her talking but couldn't make out any of the conversation. About 10 minutes later, she emerged. "Okay Randy, I am going to go find my husband now. Shane is on his way up. Hunter said for you to call him when you're done so he can talk to you before you go back to your room."

"Okay. See you later Steph." She gave me a quick hug before disappearing out of the door. I sent a quick text to Cody and Ted _½ way there. Should be back within another hour, I hope._ As soon as I hit send and sent my phone down, I heard the familiar sound of the key card going into the door and it opening.


	7. Chapter 7

The door opened and Shane looked pissed. Rightfully so. He barged in, charging at me, and threw me against the wall, holding me there by the throat. "What the fuck did you think you were doing out there? I could have been killed," ahh, more dramatics. "I have half the mind to punish you on top of what my father is giving you but I won't. That is not fair to you. I want to know why you did this…"

"Shane, please, let me down," I'm still pressed against the wall. Hard to talk when you're being choked, not hard by any means, the choke, but still. I would love to apologize without fearing for my safety.

"Fine," he slammed me back into the wall one more time before letting go and moving to sit on the bed. I catch my breath and slowly move to sit on the chair across from him, wincing as my ass makes contact with the chair. "Shane, I am so sorry sorry for knocking you out. Obviously my intention was to hurt you, I'm not going to lie, but I promise you, I never meant for it to go that far. I know you are pissed and I understand if you can't forgive me yet, but just know how sorry I am, and that I will do whatever it takes to earn back your forgiveness."

"Randy, first of all, I apologize for slamming you into the wall. Second, I can and will forgive you, I just need a few days to be left alone though, to work through all of this."

"That's fair. And I kind of deserved being thrown into the wall, Shane. Again though, I really do apologize for attacking you. Hopefully we can put this behind us soon."

"Yeah, I hope so." Que awkward silence. "I guess I'm done here so I will call dad up here so you can go get some sleep."

"Alright. Thanks Shane." Shane left. Now I wait for Hunter to dismiss me so I can finally go to sleep.

I stood up, leaning against the chair and waited, hopefully, for my dismissal, not another punishment.

5 minutes later in walks Hunter.

"Alright Randy, how did the apologies go?"

"You didn't ask them?" I was shocked.

"Actually I did but I would like to hear it from you."

"I think they went well. Shane is still mad but I expected that. And I'm guessing Steph told you that I asked her to punish me?"

"Yes, she did mention that. That was very admirable of you." I nodded. "I just hope that wasn't a plan to get out of my punishment for you tomorrow?" He questioned.

"No sir. I asked, knowing you were still planning on belting me."

"Very brave. I will take that into consideration for tomorrow. You are still getting the belt but I might be lenient."

"Thank you sir,"

"Just be on your best behavior tomorrow and you may get lucky." I just nodded again. "Alright, I think you can go back to your room now. Text me when you get up tomorrow and we will put all of this behind us."

"Yes Hunter," he gave me a quick hug and sent me back to my room with one smack as I walked by, ow!


	8. Chapter 8

**back in Randy's room.

I opened the door and was immediately assaulted by questions and comments from Ted and Cody.

"What happened? What took so long? Are they still mad? Did they add or take away punishments?..."

"Whoa relax." I retold everything that happened, including Steph taking her cane to me. "So after tomorrow morning all of this will be forgiven and in the past."

"But why did you ask Steph to punish you?

"Because I am an idiot..." I joked. "But really, I felt like I attacked her so she had the right to punish me. Why should Hunter have to punish me for the attack of his wife when she is capable of that?"

"I understand but you ended up giving yourself a 3rd punishment," Cody argued. "You should have just kept quiet."

"I know but I just felt bad and I could see it in her face that she was not satisfied with HHH punishing me for her. I could tell that she wanted justice for herself."

"Well damn, you're a hell of a lot braver, or dumber, than me." Ted joked.

"Yes, I know," I agreed before tackling him into the bed, pinning him below the Viper's pose. Cody was laughing his ass off, glad it wasn't him being attacked, I'm sure.

We all started laughing, realizing how the conversation had gone from serious to play wrestling in a few short minutes. Once we calmed down, we all got ready for bed, deciding to watch a movie, and made some popcorn. No we are not teenage girls. Guys can watch movies with popcorn in bed too. Eventually we fell asleep.

I woke up the next morning with Cody asleep, curled up against me. I was trying to decide how to get out of bed to pee. I turned my head to see Ted smirking at me. "Are you stuck?" He mouthed. I nodded. He just shook his head, "too bad." _Dick!_ _I need to pee!_ "Help me!" I begged. "Ugh fine" he walked over to Cody. "Wake up Cody, wake up, wake up, wake up! Randy needs to pee!" He yelled, while viciously shaking him awake.

"Ahhhh!" He jumped up yelling. "What the fuck Ted?"

"Randy had to pee. I was helping him get up."

"You could have just scooted me over instead of trying to give me a heart attack."

"Okay, fine, I'm sorry. Go back to sleep."

"Nope. I'm wide awake now." All through their arguing, I slipped out of bed to finally pee!

When I came back, I decided to get this morning over with and texted Hunter that I'd was awake. Now I wait.

*15 minutes later

" _Come to my room in 1 hour"_ the dreaded text finally came. Time to get ready, physically and mentally.

*1 hour later, heading to HHH room


	9. Chapter 9

I was ready to get this over with. I went right up to the door and knocked without hesitation this time.

He opened the door a few seconds later. "Come in, Randy. Take a seat please."

"Yes sir,"

"We are just going to talk a bit more then we can get this over with." He explained, taking a seat next to me. "I want you to tell me why we are here."

Taking a deep breath, I basically repeated the story for the 5th+ time. "We are here because I attacked Stephanie. I RKO'd her when I lost control during the match with Shane. As I said, it was a complete accident and I would never hurt her on purpose."

"Alright, I think we are going to get this over with."

"Yes sir," here we go.

"Now, before we start, I have decided that you deserve a break. Asking for another punishment proves to me that you truly are sorry and have resolved to do whatever you can to be forgiven. That is very brave and honorable and I respect that. So I have decided to take away the extra hits and only give you the original punishment."

"Thank you, dad." I was relieved. Though I still had no clue how many he had originally planned or added. "Hunter, how many hits am I getting?"

"35,"

"35? That's too much... I can't handle that... please..." Panic was setting in, I was thinking more like 15 or 20.

"Randy, listen to me. Do you trust me?" I nodded. "Then you know that I will not abuse you. I know that you can handle this. If I see that you really can't do this, then I will stop. I am not trying to damage you, only to teach you a lesson, okay?" Another nod. "But don't get me wrong, if I see you _acting_ like you can't handle it, trying to trick me, I will double this _and_ do it again tomorrow. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir. I understand." Damn it, this was going to be brutal.

"Okay, I want you to take off your pants and underwear and lean over the bed,"

I just did it. At this point I knew arguing over keeping my underwear would only end worst for me.

"Thank you for not fighting me on this. I want you to focus on the punishment. You don't have to count but I might ask you questions periodically that I expect an answer to immediately."

"Okay,"

"Alright, I'm going to start now."

I felt the belt rubbing over my ass before it lifted and came back with a loud, painful crack. "Ahhh," man, I forgot how badly the belt hurts.

Another. ...Another. ... And yet another blow delivered to my unprotected ass. "Alright Randy, for the last time, why is this happening?" Hunter asked, the hits stopped.

"Because I RKO'd Stephanie."

"Why?" Another hit.

"I lost control." Another hit.

"And that will never happen again right?"

"No sir, never again,"

"Good boy..." the smacks kept raining down between my pleas for it to end.

"I'm sorry... please stop... never again... so sorrryy... no more, please sir..." I definitely need to not be in this position again. Hurts too badly.

*HHH pov*

"Final 10," he was just sobbing at this point, no longer fighting.

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK

As soon as I gave randy the last hit, I dropped the belt and quickly pulled Randy up into my lap, making sure to keep his butt leaning off my lap so that it was not touching anything. No need to cause him extra pain. "It's all over, baby. You took that so well. All is forgiven Randy. Everything is in the past." I comforted him.

Finally he became aware of what was happening and started to get off my lap, which I allowed. "I'm so sorry Hunter. It won't happen again." He sobbed out.

"I know it won't. It's all forgiven okay?"

"Yes sir."

*Randy's pov

I am so relieved that this is over. I was not sure that I could handle that. I need to remind myself to never get into this much trouble again.

"Alright Randy, everything is over and forgiven. I can't say that for the ring, but know that whatever happens at WWE truly is acting. I will talk to Vince to get this storyline to be over with fast."

"Okay. Thank you," the thanks was for making this end as fast as possible at work, not for the punishments, as I'm sure he figured out.

"You're welcome. Now, why don't you get back to your friends before they send a search party?"

"Alright, dad!" He pulled me into a bear hug before playfully shoving me towards the door.


	10. Chapter 10

**Ted Cody Randy room, Randy pov

"I survived!" I exclaimed as I entered our hotel room, slamming open the door.

"Damn it Randy, you are going to give us heart attacks?" Ted questioned.

"Sorry. I'm just glad this is all over,"

"It's okay. So how did it go? How many hits? Was he lenient because of what happened last night with Steph? Was..."

"Okay okay, enough with the questions. I will tell you everything, just let me go pee first."

He ushered me towards the bathroom, "hurry up," I smacked his arm as I entered the bathroom, moving as slow as I could, just to torture him. Meanwhile Cody was just sitting on the bed, waiting patiently for story time. I finished my business and washed my hands before going to lay next to Cody, on my stomach of course.

"Okay, story time. I went in and we talked for a bit more. He told me that he was proud of what I ask Stephanie to do, therefore he removed the extra hits. Apparently he was going to give me 50 but he took it back down to 35 which is still a lot. I panicked because I was thinking more like 15 hits but he calmed me back down. He said that he knew how much I could take and if 35 hits proved to be too much then he would stop and call it at whatever number we happened to be at, however if I try to fake that it was too much then he was going to give me 70 hits today and tomorrow. That shut me up right away and I accepted the 35 hits. He made me bend over the bed where he delivered the hits, asking me questions along the way like why I did it and why it will never happen again. Finally it was over and he held me for a while before we finally talk to one last time about how it is completely done, forgiven and forgotten, in our personal lives but that we still have to deal with it at work. He said that he is going to talk to Vince about getting the storyline to be very fast so that we don't have to deal with this for much longer. There could potentially be a "punishment" in WWE but we will just have to see how it plays out." I rumbled out.

"That settles it, you are a hell of a lot braver and stronger than I am. I know that I could not handle it..." Cody admitted "Fuck Randy, I just thought of something,"

"What Cody?" I knew something was wrong because he never cursed.

"Are me and Ted going to be punished on WWE? I know all Hunter did was give us a lecture in real life but to the WWE Universe we helped with everything and it was a scripted plan and so what's going to happen to us on the show?"

"Damn, I never thought if that. Let's go talk to Hunter."

"No, he's going to be mad," Cody panicked.

"No, Cody, I promise he won't be mad. Hell, if he does get mad, you can punish me, take your belt to me or something."

"You better hope you're right Randy, because if I get in trouble you will feel my punishment. I won't hit you, that's not what I do, but you won't like it. I am very creative when it comes to my punishments."

"Yes Cody, I get it. Now let's go before he leaves for the gym or food."

*Ted, Cody, and Randy at HHH door

Knocking

Hunter opened the door with surprise on his face. "Hello boys what are you doing here?"

They turned to stare at me. "Umm, hunter, can we come in and talk?"

"Of course, come have a seat."

We entered the room and sat on the bed. Hunter just stood before us. Waiting for someone to talk first. I guess that's me. "So we were talking about everything that's happened the past few days and I told them how you were going to hopefully get everything to play out at WWE quickly but that there could be punishment and Cody brought up a very good question. He asked if, even though all you did was give him and Ted lectures since they weren't really involved, to the WWE Universe it seems like a scripted plan that they had everything to do with it. How would they be punished as their characters since in real life they didn't do anything wrong?"

"That is actually a very good question Cody. I had not even thought of that. I will talk to Vince of course about shortening this storyline but to see how we can punish you as a group but still have Randy receiving most of it. I know that sounds bad to Randy but since that's how it happened in real life, that's how we will deal with it. Either that or you all get it equal. That is up to you."

"I deserve more punishment than them since they weren't really involved."

"Randy stop trying to be the bigger person taking everything and let me and Ted take some. We deserve a little bit of punishment at least through the eyes of the WWE you so you need to stop trying to protect us and let us just have an equal punishment as far as work goes. Hell, you've taken three punishment already you so you need to just take a step back and relax."

"But none of this is your fault."

"But it really is our fault Randy. If me and Ted had not intervened you probably would have ended up losing the match and none of this would have ever happened. No we did not attack either of them but we are what caused all this to happen." Cody pleaded.

"Cody no. It was all me,"

"Damn it randy, do you even hear yourself?"

"Boys boys boys. Enough..." Hunter yelled. "I think you all deserve the equal punishment... do not interrupt me randy. I think it will do you some good to see what your actions have caused. I will be talking to Vince about your punishments today. I, however, will not tell you what we decide. You will find out Monday along with everyone else, universe included."

"Yes sir," there was nothing else I could say.

"Good. Now I want you to go back to your room and just relax. Don't worry about anything. I will take care of everything." We all looked at each other, realizing what just happened. We screwed ourselves.

"Yes sir...yes hunter" we muttered, before heading towards the door.

*back in their room

"What the hell was that? He won't tell us our punishment until we are live? What does he have in mind that we can't know before? I have a feeling that this is not going to be good." Ted ranted. "Just calm down. I'm sure he just wants us on our toes. It won't be as bad as what we can come up with. I know that for sure. No punishment I've ever gotten has ever come close to what I had imagined. Let's just forget about it until Monday." I reasoned. And it was true. I always thought of crazy punishments that sound like abuse or me being kicked out of the family or them hating me forever... the worst I had ever gotten was what has happened in the last few days. Everything else has been lectures and hand spankings for the most part.


	11. Chapter 11

**next Monday at the arena. Randy pov

We, me Cody and Ted, were walking towards HHH office to find out our fate in tonight's show.

We finally found his office, yes found. Its in a new location every week. And knocked.

"Come in," Hunter called thru the door. We entered. "Hello boys, what can i do for you?"

"Well, we were wondering if you and Vince had decided on our wwe punishment," I asked.

"We have,"

"Can we know what it is?"

"No, it will be best if you don't know. Better to show real emotion. Just know that it will happen when you 3 go to the ring to talk to the universe."

"Can we at least get a hint?" Ted asked.

"Nope. Just know that I would never cause permanent damage to any of you,"

"Well that is not helpful," i joked.

" _Randy_..." Hunter chastised.

"I'm joking. I'm sorry. We know you won't _really_ hurt us. At least not on purpose,"

"Good. Now, you three go get ready and we will talk after the show."

"Yes sir," we all said as we turned towards the door,

"Boys, you might want to bring a sledgehammer," we nodded in shock and left.

**Locker Room

"Why do we need a sledgehammer? This is not going to be good. Maybe we should stay in here. I mean, who says we need to have a public punishment? This is insane! This is..."

"Cody, calm down. Calm down. I can't say this will be pain free. I can't say what is really going to happen. Yes this is insane but after today we never have to think about it again. We need to put on our brave, badass faces and go out there as if nothing is wrong. Trust me. We just need to go out as our tough characters and let Hunter do whatever is necessary to move on. Okay?"

"Alright Randy. If you're sure." I nodded. Now to convince myself of this.


	12. Chapter 12

**1 hour later: show time (based on HHH attacking Legacy video)

We, Legacy, made our way to the ring.

***"I have been waiting for HHH all night, so i might as well wait here. That is, if he decides to show up. For all of you thinking hhh will come out to avenge his wife stephanie, then congratulations. Because if that happens, then hhh truly is a McMahon. Arrogant, out of touch, and just plain stupid. HHH thinks Stephanie is the victim but he is wrong. I am the victim." Cue HHH entrance music. He marches out, sledgehammer in hand. He hops up on the apron and I know i have to stop him.

"Hang on Hunter,hang on.i knew you would bring your trusty friend but if we continue this way, somebody is going to get hurt. So how about i put mine down and you put yours down, and we settle this like men." I walk over and drop the sledgehammer over the top rope. I watched him do the same before stepping into the ring with us. We slowly start edging towards each other. Just as we are within reach, he grabs a sledgehammer from his pants which had been concealed by his leather jacket. I drop as well as Legacy, unfortunately Cody got hit with it. Hunter starts chasing me and attempts to hit me as i stumble into the announce table but misses as i take off running towards the back. I "meet up" with Ted and we start looking for a room to take cover in. After failed attempts at locked doors, we finally find a room and work to barricade ourselves in. We hear Hunter on the other side attempting to break down the door. He finally succeeds and we realize we are trapped. He stalks into the room and since we have no where to go, we throw whatever was on the table, which happened to be fruit before upturning the table. He swings the sledgehammer at us. I dive out of the way, ted gets hit. As i stand up, i am partially leaning against the counter. He raises the sledgehammer, "no. No. No, hunter. No" he swings and it crashes into the mirror. We take that opportunity to run out of the room and start heading towards the parking garage. We can hear him behind us as we run faster. We run towards our car and jump in as the sledgehammer comes flying through the back door window. Cody, who had managed to go to the car and was driving, floored it. We were free!***


	13. Chapter 13

Later that night in the hotel: randy pov; HHH room

After all off the chaos from tonight, hunter invited us all to his room to discuss everything one last time.

"Alright boys. I just wanted to check in with you to make sure we are on the same page. as far as vince and I are concerned, we believe the universe is satisfied with what happened, therefore we believe punishment is over, at least for now. You 3 will need to keep a low profile for a week or two until this completely calms down. We were wondering if you want to take a week off or just have minimal appearances such as short interviews backstage?" Hunter asked.

"I think small interviews would be good, maybe to say that the score has been evened out but that we are always ready to attack at any moment. What do you guys think?" I asked my _brothers,_ not wanting them to feel left out of this decision.

"Yeah, i agree. I don't think it would be beneficial to just disappear after what happened." Cody agreed.

"I completely agree guys," Ted added.

"Then its settled. I will talk to vince tonight to hammer out all of the details and we will go from there." Hunter proclaimed before sending us back to our room to pack for the flight for the next show.

I am so glad that this incident is over, and hopefully we never have to deal with anything remotely close to this again.

End


End file.
